Restarting Life
by Kick-Potter
Summary: He left her for the most popular girl in school. He left her for some stupid acting career. That was 6 years ago. Kim Crawford is on the road to forgetting the ugly past with Jack Brewer. She got an amazing job opportunity. She met an awesome guy. But will the past come back to haunt her?


_Kim walked through the halls of Seaford High. On the way to her locker some people were giving her sympathetic looks. People were whispering, some people patted her back and said "sorry", and some people were telling her to go to her locker and see for herself. To say she was confused was an understatement. She was completely baffled. It was like opening a book to a random page and reading on. She wasn't worried though, well maybe a little bit. Kim had made many scenarios in her head. Some like, blood all over her locker with a dead body inside and, a note taped to her locker saying her parents died. Maybe they were a little over the top. She rounded the corner to the hallway where her locker was. She stopped dead in her tracks. Now she knew why everyone was saying sorry. _

_It was Jack, her boyfriend of 1 year 3 months and 12 days, was kissing Brenna. Brenna was the most popular girl in school, every guy wanted her, every girl wanted to be her. Tears filled Kim's eyes, she walked towards them slowly. They hadn't realized that the talking had died down around their make out session and they hadn't realized that everyone was intently looking at them. Kim stopped and tapped Jack on the shoulder. He pulled away from Brenna and turned around steadily and looked at Kim. _

_"__What the hell?" Kim screamed at him. The students had all cringed at the sound of her voice._

_"__Kim! I can explain," Jack said hurriedly._

_"__Really, you can explain this? Enlighten me!"_

_"__It was a mistake she kissed me first!"_

_"__Oh I see so you couldn't have just pulled away. You wanted to kiss her admit it. You never loved me because if you did this wouldn't have happened" Kim said, hurt in her eyes. _

_There was a pause, then finally he said "You're right Kim, I don't love you. I love Brenna, and I do want to be with her. So it's over, sorry," Brenna smirked at Kim and kissed him again. The kids watching gasped and started to whisper. Kim started crying she backed away and after a few steps sprinted out through the front doors of the school._

Kim woke up with a startle. She was sweating like crazy and it seemed like she had been crying. She started to think about how she always has that dream; it's a horrible reminder of the worst day of her life. He never loved her, but yet he stayed with her for so long. And then that stupid acting career he chased after. He moved to god knows where with Brenna. But she thought it was time to forget about the past and move on with her new life. Kim was currently living in a lovely apartment located in New York with her best friend, Grace.

She swung her feet over the bed, stood up, and walked over to the bathroom. While brushing her hair she heard faint voices that sounded nothing like Grace or anyone else she knew. Kim walked out of the bathroom and entered the living room. The TV was powered on and a sleeping Grace was placed on the couch. There were pizza boxes and pop cans lying around on the coffee table, and there was a stench of bacon. Grace couldn't have made bacon, so that meant there was someone else in the house. Kim slowly walked over to the kitchen ready to attack. She walked through the entrance of the kitchen and saw that it was just Jerry. Grace normally called Jerry over in the middle of the night so she could hang out with him because she has a huge crush on him.

"Hey Jerry," Kim said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hey Kim! I made bacon; you can have some if you want."

"Thanks."

She grabbed a plate and put some bacon on it and set it down on the dining room table. Kim also made some toast and spread butter on. After she ate she stood up and walked over to the couch to wake up Grace. First, she tried to shake her awake, but that didn't work. Next, she tried to yell her name, that didn't work either. Finally she decided that she was going to pour freezing cold water on Grace. As the water made contact with Grace's skin, she jumped up and screamed.

"What the hell? Kim!" Grace shouted.

"I'm sorry you weren't waking up," After Grace took a good look at Kim she quickly got over the fact that she was wet.

"Are you ok, because you don't look good?" Grace said, while looking at Kim. She led the blonde to the full length mirror in her bedroom. Her hair was falling out of the sloppy bun, she had bags under her eyes, and she had tear stains on her face.

"Did you have the dream again?" Grace asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah," Kim breathed out, tears welling up in her eyes once again.

"Oh Kim, you need to forget about him. He broke up with you six years ago," she paused and smiled "I think I know the perfect solution"

"What would that solution be?"

"You need to get a boyfriend."

"Oh no, I am not getting a boyfriend."

"Don't you want someone to cuddle and kiss and say sweet things to?"

"Yes, but boys are heartbreakers and I don't want to go through it again."

"You need to go through heartbreak to find the perfect guy. Kim, I'm not letting you become a lonely cat lady."

"I hate cats, so that would never happen," Grace rolled her eyes and walked away. Kim turned around and stared at herself in the mirror. _I'm a mess_, she thought, _even if I did want a boyfriend no one would want me. _

After having a shower and getting dressed and putting makeup on, Kim decided to just relax the rest of the day, so she got a book and started reading it. While Kim was reading Grace was on her laptop looking up drinks at Starbucks when an idea struck her.

"KIM! COME HERE!" Grace called out from the dining room table.

"What do you want?" Kim replied walking into the room.

"Do you think there are cute boys at Starbucks?" Kim threw her head back and groaned.

"I already told you I don't want to go boyfriend hunting."

"Kim, I know you want a boyfriend," Grace insisted. I think it's safe to say that Grace is defiantly right; I mean they have known each other since kindergarten so she should know.

_A four year old Kim was walking up to her new school in the new town she lived in. She was terrified because she didn't know anyone. As she entered the building and was greeted by her teacher and got a farewell from her mother, a brunette girl approached her. _

_"__Hi my name is Grace what's yours?" _

_"__I'm Kim," A group of boys walked past them and one smiled at Grace._

_"__Hi Grace," she gave a toothy smile towards the boy._

_"__Hi Jerry, this is Kim, Kim this is Jack, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton." _

After that thought Kim snapped her head up again.

"Grace I'm serious I don't want to go boyfriend hunting. I know once I meet a boy they are going to get sick of me. And anyways I rather work on pursuing my dream of becoming a reporter for The New York Times," Kim said.

"But wouldn't it be amazing if you had a boy to celebrate with when you do get the job," Grace suggested.

"I guess. Fine, let's looking for boys, but not at Starbucks," And with that they both walked out of the apartment, but they forgot about Jerry being in the house, and wherever Jerry is crazy things happens.

As they were walking the streets of New York they did witness very cute boys, but unfortunately those cute boys did not see them. They took a turn into a diner and got some food. And it just so happened that their waiter was cute, single, very nice, and took an interest in Kim.

"Here is your lovely food for the lovely ladies," He smiled and winked at Kim.

"Thanks," Kim said while blushing.

"Oh and by the way my name is Nick," He said, directing his voice to Kim.

"He so likes you," Grace mouthed to Kim.

"My name is Kim," Kim said towards Nick. They both smiled at each other once more before he turned round and walked back to the kitchen.

"Well he's cute and nice; does that fit your criteria?" Grace asked Kim.

"He is quite cute, and he is very nice. It defiantly fits my criteria," Kim giggled.

"Ask him if he wants to go out sometime," Grace told Kim.

"Are you sure? He probably doesn't like me. I shouldn't do that, it would end up horribly," Kim ranted.

"Kim stop worrying, and finish your food so he can come back," She said. They ate all of their food and were soon around the presence of Nick.

"I was wondering Nick if maybe you would like to go to dinner later?" Kim said shyly, hiding her blush behind her hair.

"Well that makes me a little embarrassed, I was going to ask you the exact same thing," Nick chuckled. Kim giggled back.

"So do you want to meet back here later?" Kim suggested.

"I would love to, how's 8 o' clock?" He asked.

"That sounds perfect!"

They made their way back to the apartment where plenty of things happened. And of course the doer of the things was Jerry. The two girls walked into the apartment and both of their jaws dropped. It was a huge mess! Pop cans were scattered all over the place, pizza crust was in flower pots and in the sink, and loud music was blaring.

"Oh my god," Grace breathed.

"What the hell happened?" Kim yelled, causing Grace to jump.

"Gosh Kim, don't have to be so rude," Grace said.

"I'm not being rude! The house is a mess! Why did I ever think of leaving Jerry alone?" Kim yelled, clearly aggravated.

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this," Grace said reassuringly. And, if on cue, Jerry ran into the room yelling the lyrics to _'I Knew You Were Trouble'_.

"JERRY!" shouted Kim. When Jerry didn't see nor hear the two girls, Kim smacked him in the back of the head.

"Wha-?" Jerry started but never got to finish. Kim slammed her hand on the stop button of the stereo.

"What were you thinking?! You made a mess! What happened? Never mind, I don't think I even want to know! All that I do know is that you are going to clean this whole place up because I have a date tonight and I don't have time for this!" ordered Kim.

"Oh, you got a date? Congratulations! I knew you could do it! Someone finally looked passed the scariness and bossiness and asked you out!" Obviously Jerry saying this doesn't help the situation at all.

"Shut up! I would suggest to start cleaning this place up!" And with that Kim stomped to her room, not without yelling for Grace to follow first though.

"How does this outfit look?" Kim asked. She was wearing a mid-thigh length coral patterned dress.

"I like it, you should totally wear it! You know what will complete the outfit? A nice pair of light brown boots and a belt to go around you waist," Grace advised.

"Yeah, sure, ok I'll get those things and put them on," Kim said. As soon as she put the belt and shoes on Grace screamed.

"O-M-G! You look amazing! Nick is so going to love you!" Grace jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"You really think so?" Kim asked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Of course, who wouldn't love you?"

"Well,"

"Don't even start about him! Forget about him, he's gone," Grace told Kim.

"I think I'm finally ready. I'm about to begin my new life," Kim said.

**I'm actually really proud of this!**

** I'm sorry that it took a while to post this but it's up now!**

** Fangirl time: **

** I've taken a sudden obsession with Dylan O'Brien! Please come to me for support I'm literally in pain. I've watched all of the movies he's in I've started watching Teen Wolf, I've watched plenty of interviews and youtube videos of him. He's just so cute!**

** Fangirl time over but still internally shrieking.**

** I hope you all had an amazing and safe Christmas, enjoy the rest of your winter break!**

**Bye and see you soon,**

**-A**


End file.
